


Violet

by vikaliya



Category: Gymnastics RPF
Genre: F/F, Gymnastics, Mustamova, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaliya/pseuds/vikaliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in the future, when Viktoria and Aliya are established as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet

It’s hard to believe that the twiggy, seemingly weightless girl in the video is Viktoria Komova, and not more than fifteen years ago. Swinging on the uneven bars with arms only wide enough for bones and skin, this odd, detached memory leaves gravity behind and flies to a place colored by the trailed end of tunneling emotions and the bitter muscle memory of crying. However, the tears themselves have no more say in how Vika sees the world. 

In her mid-thirties and pregnant, this life holds no more glamour, no more drama and light than the diffuse warmth that lures her to and from her bed morning and night. As the familiar interconnected rings hang suspended from Tower Bridge, she remembers this as the summer she fell in love with Aliya Mustafina. Perhaps it’s the hormones, perhaps it’s regret. Either way, watching her old self makes her feel…fallen. Their glory days came later, but their rise spiraled breathlessly on a dizzying, nearly painful momentum that catches Vika in sweet nostalgia. 

Certainly, no one can joke now that her smile is the widest thing on her. Her petite, straight frame opens reluctantly with the life growing inside of it, even as it is clenched in the broken wings that never grew. Their child kicks at her narrow edges, pushing her further from the woman she was. She is no longer the girl who knew she could charm the world, she thinks as she watches her old disappointment with a sad smile. 

“Vika? Are you okay, beautiful?”

Long, dark hair swings across shapely shoulders as Aliya leans over to take the remote from Viktoria’s hands. The girl with the bird legs stops in mid-dismount, frozen in time. Time has been kinder to her dear Alka. 

“I’ve let go of myself, haven’t I? I feel like a beached whale.”

There is a familiar swooping sensation when Aliya kisses her cheek, then down its faint shadow to its loosed collar around her neck…

“You can be honest with me, Alka.”

Really, Vika sees how men (and women) still look at her wife, how Aliya’s curves have filled out deliciously around long-dwelling muscles.

“Are you sure you’re not planning to leave me for some hot young thing?” 

Aliya giggles as she falls into the familiar gesture of brushing back Vika’s hair to kiss her neck further, but this isn’t enough to satisfy Vika in her current mood.

“You know you could, Alka. I’d understand.” 

“Hell no.”

Aliya’s lips were already poised above exposed skin, and now they close the gap in one fluid motion.

“G-good.”

Vika’s breath trembles before it gets caught in her throat, her neck marked slowly with a kiss and a bloom that makes her grateful it’s scarf season. Aliya’s favorite color has always been violet. Not quite sated, those impossibly soft lips then travel back up the side of her face, stopping at her ear to whisper something colorful enough to make Vika forget she worried to begin with. 


End file.
